Consequence
by interested
Summary: Marguerite has done something without the others knowledge, which leads to consequences
1. Default Chapter

Consequences 

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me.

**Summary:** Marguerite has done something without the others knowledge which leads to consequences. Mostly about M&R (Heck, practically all my stories will be about them two because their the coolest in my opinion, which usually means nothing.)

**Setting:** after my story sweet Revenge, around season 3 or 4

**Rating:** PG-13, for language and violence.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh.

**A/N2: **If the fact that I used a German character offends anyone, sorry, If it makes you feel better I'm half German, but I got the idea of the character from the 1st episode of TLW when Marguerite shoots the German guy in the alleyway, so blame the writers.

I hope you enjoy it. (Started: March 2003) Finished: I can't remember.

**Chapter: 1 **

(Flash back)

"Ah, fraulein, you ruined my life."

The German man smiled hauntingly, holding the gun to the heiress's temple. With the other arm gripped around her waist.

"Oh, and how did I mange to do that?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh so you don't remember me fraulein?" He asked not surprised.

"No I don't, and really I couldn't give a damn who you're, but what the hell do you want?" She yelled through her teeth, feeling the coldness of the gun, send a chill through her body.

He pressed the gun harder against her temple.

"Who I am is the man which you should have let kill you, it wouldn't be that bad. One bullet to head and it all would have been over, it was only business." He scowled getting impatient with her struggling to escape.

"But now fraulein, now it's personal." He hissed into her ear.

The gun clicked as he was ready to shoot, but Margurite had one last plan.

"Aah!" The man yelled as she bit into his arm.

"Why you little." He gripped his bleeding hand, then once again,

Aimed his gun but was knocked over as Marguerite hit him with her fallen rifle that she had picked off of the ground. She grinned as she now had her rifle and the cowering man had none. "You stupid man! You should have stayed dead." She once more, struck him with the butt of her rifle.

"You wouldn't shoot an un armed man would you?" He asked, leaning on the ground, as he had the glint of what seemed like fear in his eyes, but was unnoticed to the heiress. Her face went cold, as she knew what she had to do. The others could never know.

You follow me all the way here to repeat it all?" "Well there's only one thing left to do." She shot him in the chest, as his body went limp. After making sure he was dead, she then had the job of dragging his carcass out to the jungle and buried him, before the raptors would appear. She then covered her tracks so no one could find out where she had been. But her body couldn't stop her body from shaking as she stared at the blood on her hands while she washed them into the stream. She was safe, safe for now…

(Present)

Marguerite's Journal: Sept 8, 1924

Who would have known that when the rain came and the river filled that it would have lead the way off? It seems that the plateau was keeping us there until our business there was done. When we all plummeted, which was a reaction of a gust of wind, one grabbing another, and the clumsiness of Ned. All we had on us was our guns and packs on our backs, which I kept my locket and few other valuable items. But poor George, he didn't get the egg he always wanted to bring back. Seeing a dinosaur in the London zoo, now that would be interesting, but I think it was good he didn't. Why Malone had practically half his journals on him is still a mystery. He's still editing them, only noting what people would believe, not the magic people, or personal moment between all of us. Sadly Veronica had nothing with her everything she had is still in the tree house. I hope it's still there. All Roxton had was his guns, but he couldn't care. He can be so sweet sometimes, he said all he needed was me and of course his webleys. At first I thought it wasn't possible but since we are now home. I'm getting married; hopefully we'll so-called "live happily after". That is if my past doesn't catch up with me, for my sake, it better not.

(A London ally)

_Spoken in German_

A mysterious dark haired, clean shaved man of 40, smoked as he leaned against the wall, as his shorter, lighter haired friend Robert appeared with urgent news for him.

"Günter, guess what I heard." Robert asked.

"Thomas, what is it now?" Gunter asked irritated.

Robert caught his breath as he attempted to talk.

"Well, Robert, out with it man!" Gunter demand.

"Do you remember that woman who almost killed your brother?"

"Yes, that bitch, Mrs. Smith!" Gunter said under his breath.

"Well I've heard your brother went after her on the plateau where she really did kill him this time."

"What?" "That bitch killed my brother, a mere woman killed my brother?" The man was full of rage, which made Robert stand back; he had to be careful because if he said anything inappropriate he' surely would receive a punch in the jaw. Robert continued with eagerness.

"Well now Gunter that bitch is calling herself Marguerite Krux, and tomorrow I heard she's marrying some lord fellow."

Gunter smiles deceitfully. "Good job Robert, a perfect place for some good old fashioned_Revenge_." Patting Thomas on the back he asked. "Oh, Robert can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Robert answered, uneasily.

"I need you to find out where and when this wending is being held, find me when you find out." Robert nodded and hurried off. Gunter looked around and slowly started to walk down the street. "It's time to get my secret weapon, lets see here it is." Walking into a shady looking pawnshop, he looked at the rows of guns featured in the glass cases "Hmm, which one should I choose? He thought to himself, looking up to the silver-toothed seller, pointing at a newly made rifle, smiling, he said. "I'll take that one." He paid the seller and walked out.

To be continued…. Please review, please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me.

**Rating:** PG-13, for language and violence.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh, and those who review, I'll list a thank you at the end of the story for your effort. )

(The next day Marguerite's Dressing Room)

"Marguerite hold still." Veronica begged.

"I'm trying, it's kind of hard when legs are starting to go numb." Marguerite replied, while Veronica finished buttoning the last button on Marguerite's wedding gown.

"There done, why go through all the fuss for such a short event?" Veronica questioned, since this wedding seemed more extravagant, than any she'd seen on the plateau.

"Well it's all about appearance, I guess, and it's only suppose to happen once in your lifetime, but I think I'm and the exception." She murmured. Marguerite sat down in a chair as she brushed her flowing dark hair in deep thought. Veronica noticed the heiress trepidation as she laid her hands on Marguerite's shoulders to comfort her.

"But Marguerite this isn't going to be like the others, this is John we're talking a bout, which we've known for what almost, 4 years." Veronica said soothingly.

"You're right," she sighed, "I just hope that this marriage is my last." She replied sarcastically.

"It will be, don't worry, your suppose to be happy, this is your wedding day after all." Veronica said, as she smiled at the thought, knowing how one day; she may be doing the same thing with Ned. Then suddenly the door creaks opens with Roxton sticking his head in as Veronica hurriedly tries to block his sight.

"Roxton, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Veronica said irritated.

"Oh, sorry, I was just wondering, have you seen Ned?" Roxton asked, stepping back from the door so he only could see Veronica. Marguerite turned around startled by the question. "What? Is Ned missing? The wedding starts in an hour." She questioned, concerned.

Veronica faked a smile, as she talked through her teeth.

"Roxton find him, go, now." Understanding He nodded and hurried away.

Closing the door, Veronica looked back at Marguerite, "No, no everything is fine, fine, lets just work on getting you ready." "This is going to be a long day." Veronica muttered to herself. Ned hurried into the church doors, as Roxton runs up to him. "Ned, where have you been?" "Where do I start, I had to get my tux from the drycleaners, and then there was the traffic." Ned said trying to catch his breath.

"Were are the girls?" Ned questioned.

"In the dressing room."

(Street corner)

Gunter leaned against the wall as he loaded his weapon when Robert slowly approached.

"Robert, I thought you were suppose to call me, why didn't you call me?" Gunter questioned callously.

"I'm sorry Gunter, I just was preoccupied."

"I don't like people who disobey me."

"Sorry, sorry I wont do it again." Robert pleaded in fear.

Not wanting to deal with Roberts punishment at the moment, he decided to press on, for now, sighing he replied.

"You see to that, what have you got?"

Robert nervously pulled a piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "The weddings at two, and it's at the church about 20 minutes from here."

"Good, well that gives me a half an hour." Gunter said, looking at his watch.

"Oh, and Gunter I think you'll need ones of these to get in." Robert said pulling out a fancy designed invitation, giving it to Gunter.

"Oh, even better an invitation, great work, keep this up and I'll reward you greatly." Slipping the invitation his coat, Gunter then grinded with evil pleasure, as he patted Robert on the back.

"What are you staring at? Go, go on."

Robert looked around him, and then quickly left.

Gunter walked down the ally as he muttered to himself. "Well Mrs. Krux here I come, and this may not be a happy ending for you but as sure as hell it will be for me." He said heading out to find his victim."

(The church)

The large white church held balconies, covered in lace and flowers, as a white carpet ran from the doors to the main alter, while the alter was covered in flowers from bouquets of roses to daises of all colors. Which filled the air with the aroma of perfume. The men then started to greet the guests to their seats. Not separating between sides of bride of groom, since sadly they knew that Marguerite didn't have any family, and very few friends.

Gunter then reached the front of the church and gave the distracted Malone his invitation with a smile, and then hurried in with the guitar case that contained the weapon. While the others were distracted, Gunter then opened a door that read middle balcony.

"This should be the best view." Gunter whispered. Since the guests weren't permitted to use them, no one would be able to see him. When he got to the top he locked the door behind him and opened his case taking out his rifle set it up onto a stand, which he was hidden behind the ribbons and curtains. "This is my only chance, and no one better get in my way."

Roxton and the others checked the list.

"Is that everyone?" Challenger asked. Malone and Roxton

"Yes." They said together.

Challenger then ordered. "Alright then, Roxton you get up to the alter, and Malone go check on the girls." The bride's maids all hurry out to get in order; all cousins and relatives of the Roxton family wore light pink dresses.

As Malone opened the dressing room, he was surprised to see Veronica with her dress half way on. He just stood there, and stared wide mouthed.

"Do you mind!" Veronica yelled, as she threw her shoe at the wall to get Malone's attention as she quickly pulled her dress on.

Cheeks reddened, he asked, "Oh, uh sorry, I was wanting to know if you and Marguerite are ready."

Veronica opened the door, looking if anyone else was around. "I will be if you help me with this." She turned around showing the zipper that was undone, exposing her creamy white skin. Stunned, Malone could only reply, "sure." Gently he bent down, and pulled the zipper, to the top, mesmerized by her every curve. "There you go," he said after a moment.

"Well I'm ready now, and Marguerite's in the back, I'll go get her." Veronica glowing with excitement, kissed Malone on the cheek, and left him to find Marguerite. Veronica was still getting used to the height of her heals and slowly walked to the mirrored room, to find Marguerite trembling, with streaks of tears edged down her cheeks. Veronica having never seen her like this before, awkwardly and slowly, walked in talking soothingly. "Marguerite what's wrong?" Marguerite hearing Veronica, she quickly wiped the tears from her face. Marguerite took in a deep breath, as she then said somberly, "I don't know… what if it ends like all the rest? I'll end up dieing… alone." Marguerite's Tears continued to silently fall, as Veronica got on her knees hugging Marguerite, then kissed her cheek. As Marguerite continued, "But Veronica I also have a feeling something just isn't right." Veronica stood up brushing back her tears that were starting to form. "I wouldn't let that happen to my best friend, rest assure, and if Roxton hurts you, I'll personally kick his ass, okay?" Veronica joked.

"Okay." Marguerite said, smiling at Veronicas joke, through subtle laughter.

"Are you ready?" Malone called through the other room.

"We need a little more time." Veronica called back.

"Why? Veronica is there something wrong?" Malone asked, not understanding what was going on between the girls.

"I'm handling it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Malone said as he left the girls, less then reassured.

Veronica helped Marguerite reapply her makeup as Malone went to see Roxton.

"So Malone what's keeping them?" Roxton asked anxiously.

"From what I heard it sounds like they're having some type of trouble."

"Well them maybe I should go and…."

"No, no, Roxton, Veronica's handling it." Malone said as he tried to keep Roxton from going.

"As the organ music started to play the gunman watched from above, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Veronica led the bride's maids with Malone at her arm. As they all went to their places, the music grew louder; as Marguerite appears dressed in off-white, strapless, silk gown, with a collection of white flowers adorned in her hair, her face was covered by a veil, and her raven curly hair hung over her shoulders. Like a father, Challenger brought her down the isle. Tears filled her eyes, but not of sadness, but happiness, as she stared at the smile of her future husband. She smiled back, as she knew they would always be together. Till finally she was there She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't shake of the feeling of dread.

To be continued……


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me.

**Rating:** PG-13, for language and violence.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh, and those who review, I'll list a thank you at the end of the story for your effort. )

**A/N2: If I don't get at least 3 reviews, I won't continue this story, because if people don't care enough to review, why should I care to write? You decide **

"We are gathered here." The priest started, as Marguerite and Roxton exchanged rings, and the rest, which through it no one fell asleep or even yawned, but were teary eyed from seeing to people so much in love, except for the gunman, who was sitting sleeping, even snoring above as he then abruptly awakened, and composed himself saying "it's almost time."

"For as long as you both shall live." The priest continued, as Roxton looked lovingly into Marguerite's eyes replied, "I do." The Priest then asked Marguerite to do the same.

"Its show time" the gunman chuckled, as he aimed strait at the couple.

Marguerite was about to answer, when the small locking of the gun caught Roxton's attention. He looked up as the light reflected off the metal of the gun. The gun went off, Roxton pushed Marguerite down as the bullet grazed his arm but barely a cut, while the guests panicked and screamed in fear as they ran out of the church. Roxton then bent down, ignoring the stinging pain to help Marguerite up thinking he had taken the brunt of the bullet, but to his surprise she suddenly gasped, as she removed her hand from her side to reveal a bullet wound as crimson blood spread, quickly staining her dress. The others then hurried over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Veronica asked worriedly.

Marguerite trembled as she tried standing; growing pale she replied "Just fine." Here eyes rolled back as she collapsed, Roxton quickly caught her.

"Well don't just stand there, call the doctor!" Roxton yelled at the others harshly, while the others stood in shock understanding why.

"I'm on it." Malone suddenly said as he ran as fast as he could to get some type of help.

"Yes die bitch die." The gunman cheered evilly. Roxton glared up angrily to see the shooter.

Veronica tried to go after him, but couldn't run in her currently more restricting clothing, "Damn" she muttered. The gunman had run down the stairs, and out the door before the others could reach him. Roxton held an unconscious Marguerite as he hollered "I'm going to get you bastard, if it's the last thing I do, do you hear me!"

Now the church was empty and only the 5 of them remained. Malone ran back, catching his breath. "Roxton the doctor won't make it on time it's over an hour away."

"Then there is only one thing we can do." Challenger said with seriousness and determination. "What?"

"Roxton we have to take her to him." Challenger said in a take-charge fatherly way, and told them each their tasks. "Veronica and Roxton you help get Marguerite dress off, Malone you bring the car to the front of the church." Ned nodded as he ran off again. Roxton felt ashamed as he helped quickly unbutton the Marguerite's back as they removed the layers of dress, revealing her white silk undergarments, which were now red.

"Poor Marguerite." Veronica sighed teary eyed. "All she ever wanted was a happy ending." Challenger ran up with wrappings, to temporarily help stop the flow of blood, as they laid her still, unconscious body on the ground.

_SCREECH! _The car made as Malone drove it to a sudden stop. Veronica and Challenger helped Roxton slowly pick up the lifeless Marguerite and put her into the car, while Veronica hopped in besides them. Challenger had to yell over the loud engine of the vehicle.

"I'll stay behind to talk to the police! Go, now!" Malone nodded as they sped away. The automobile shook from the gravel road. Which had woken Marguerite from her unconsciousness state.

"Huh, wah, where am I?" She asked groggily. She tried to move but pain shot through her body as she breathed through her teeth as she moaned in pain.

"Ssh, don't move, your in a car, were bringing you to a hospital." Roxton whispered soothingly, stroking her pale face. Roxton's face dropped, as he stared at Marguerite, squeezing her hand tightly staring at her now blood drenched her covered wrappings. From the pain Marguerite fell asleep once more. On the side of the road there was a sign that said hospital ahead.

"We're almost there!" Malone called to the others, from the driving seat of the car. Roxton sighed with partial relief, as Veronica stared off, as unknowing thoughts went through her mind. At times like these Veronica wished she was home, but remembered that Malone promised they would return to the plateau when everything was situated in their life, as she was growing homesick

Malone hands were gripped on the wheel not noticing how their color was starting to change from lack of blood circulation. His head and palms sweaty from the pressure of having a person's life in his hands. When they finally arrived Ned felt like was driving for hours as he yelled with pleasure. "We're here!" _SCREECH! _The car came to a complete sudden stop as the front of the automobile smoked from overheating. Malone hopped out of the car, and ran over to open their door as Roxton held Marguerite who was partially awake.

"Marguerite we're here." Roxton whispered, as they hurried into the hospital as a young hospital nurse recognizing the couple from what had spread about the incident of the shooting. She stood in shock for a moment before she jogged over to him. "Come with me, this way." Roxton then laid her onto the white mattress of a hospital bed.

"Doctor we've a shooting victim." The nurse said hurriedly to an older balding man. The doctor fixed his glasses as he followed the nurse into the room. Taking a look at the horrid sight which Marguerite was win, he said to the nurse "Oh my, get two more nurses, hurry," as the doctor noticed the weary figure of Roxton.

Putting his hands on Roxton's shoulders he seemingly push him out the door. "You've done all you can, now let me do my job, go sit in the waiting room." Roxton hesitated, but knew he couldn't do anything, so he took a last tearful glance before the doctor closed the door, with Marguerite's life, his to be wife, in the doctor's hands.

To be continued… don't forget to review


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter: 4**

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me.

**Rating:** PG-13, for language and violence.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh, and those who review, I'll list a thank you at the end of the story for your effort. )

The nurses walked past with no news as Roxton walked around the waiting room as over a half an hour had gone by.

"Roxton she'll be fine, don't worry." Veronica said soothingly as she pulled Roxton down forcing him to sit next to her. "We'll all be okay." She whispered as she leaned her head upon Malone's shoulder, holding back the tears she wanted shed. But she had to be strong for the others.

The doctor wiped his head as he finished Marguerite's stitching. Removing his gloves as the nurses removed the tools and wiped away any excess blood. With only one nurse left she, threw her gloves away as she walked out into the waiting room.

From waiting for two hours the nurse found the group asleep from exhaustion. She walked up slowly. Clearing her throat, the group awoke suddenly, remembering where they were. "Is Marguerite okay?' Roxton questioned. The timid nurse stepped back a little shocked from their eagerness. "She will be, but she'll need to stay for a couple days, then the doctor says you can take her home on bed rest." They nodded their heads in relief. But to the nurses surprise Roxton hugged her, as she stood in shock, "Uh, but sir if you would like to you can see her now, one at a time, she needs her rest." "Sure." Roxton said as he let go, embarrassed as realizing what he had just done, but the others new he was to go in first.

Slowing walking into the room. Marguerite was still weak and drowsy from the anesthesia, but she had managed to have awakened from hearing the hunter's familiar footsteps. Roxton noticed she was awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's okay." She whispered hoarsely. Roxton noticed her still ashen appearance, and struggle to keep awake that tugged at his heart. He really wanted to hold onto her and never let her get hurt again. It was job to protect Marguerite from her "demons", but he had failed.

"Are you in pain" He asked sadly, gripping her hand is his.

Bottling her emotions, she only replied, "Nothing a warm bath and a cup of coffee can't fix." She whispered.

Roxton smiled, admiring her fiery spirit that mad him love her even more.

**(Gunter's household)**

Gunter walked around the room that glowed from a fireplace that was lit, as animal's heads covered the room's walls, Gunter swallowed an alcoholic beverage from a glass then slammed it onto a table. "Damn! How could I have let anyone see me, now I'll get caught for sure! I guess I might have to rid of her friends also." "But hell it was worth it having that bitch's blood spilled over the alter." He laughed, as a knocking was heard. _"KNOCK, KNOCK" _"Who is it?" Gunter demanded.

"The butler sir."

"Come in, what is it?" Gunter sighed irritated.

"Sir, there is a man named Robert demanding to see you immediately."

"Oh, that dolt just let him in."

"Yes sir." The butler left the room, closing the doors, as Robert rushed into the room out of breath as usual.

"My, Robert next time you should have used a cab." Gunter joked. Holding up his glass he asked, "Did you come to congratulate me on my success?"

"What kind success are you speaking of Gunter?" Robert asked mockingly.

"Thomas what are you not telling me?"

"Oh, nothing but that she's still alive, recovering actually and getting better."

"Damn, and The one of them saw who I was!" Gunter pounded his fist onto the wall. Leaving a dent where his hand had been

"Well Gunter maybe you still can, she's still at the hospital, you have another chance."

Smiling Gunter put his jacket on, before Robert stopped him.

"Gunter wait take this, it's a little less inconspicuous." Robert than gave Gunter a small handgun as Gunter hid it in a pocket inside his coat. Gunter then put on his coat and left the room as Robert took a glass and filled it with the liquor quickly swallowing the substance, and with a smirk, muttered, "This ought to be good"

To be continued… don't forget to review, the more I get, the quicker I update )


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 5**

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me.

**Rating:** PG-13, for language and violence.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh, and those who review, I'll list a thank you at the end of the story for your effort. )

**(At The Hospital) **

After visiting Marguerite, with the reassurance of recovery, Malone and Veronica had to hurry home, as they were consumed with the tabloids and reporters, gazing through the car's window, Veronica asked bitterly, "are all reporters like this?" Ned merely shrugged, "Sadly yes, if this wasn't such a personal issue, I guess I would probably be doing the same." Veronica leaned back, as sleep finally overcame her. Ned grinned as he glanced at Veronica's peaceful state, and whispered soothingly, "It will all be over soon, I promise."

Roxton left Marguerite's side only so he could buy his love a bouquet of flowers. As he left, Challenger finally arrived as he was able to removed himself from the investigation long enough to come for a visit. Since their homecoming, and the recent event, they group had grown in popularity so he had to arrive early to lower his chances of being recognized. He approached the nurse at the desk who was reading a book. Clearing his throat, Challenger questioned, "Excuse me miss." She looked up putting her book down.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to visit Miss Krux."

"Then I must ask you to sign this." She pulled out a sheet, which required the full name, and relation with the specific patient. Never hearing of such a thing before, He questioned,

"What may I ask Miss that this information is for?"

"It's just incase someone tries to take pictures, you know the media."

"I see what you mean." He finished scratching his chin in thought, as he approached Marguerite's room. Being the strong and stubborn woman that she was, not listening when the doctor told her to rest, she was sitting up, propped up by several pillows while reading, as she took sips of coffee in-between.

"How are you feeling?" Challenger asked sincerely as Marguerite just noticed his presence in the room. "Hi, George, still sore, but much better." Marguerite looked better, than when she was shot, but Challenger couldn't forget the fear and guilt that gripped him, when he saw what he called "one of his children" hurt and lifeless. From living on the plateau for so many years he had grown a bond with his fellow explores that didn't stop when they got home.

"We are still searching for clues on the man who," Challenger hesitated.

"Who shot me?" Marguerite finished, seeing the pain in the eyes of a man she thought of as a father, was almost as painful as the bullet wound she had received, almost.

"But we will find who it is Marguerite, and they'll get what they rightly deserve." Challenger continued with hatred in his eyes. Noticing that the others were no where to be seen he asked curiously, "Where did the other's go?"

Marguerite thought for a moment, "um, Malone and Veronica went home to deal with the crazy media and other things, While Roxton I'm not sure."

"Oh, so do you know how long do you have to stay here?"

She sighed with displeasure, "only one more day, and then I have to go home and get some more bed rest." She said, with disappointment in her tone.

"Well at least you'll be in your own bed, and I thought you would like to lay around all day sleeping, you never had a problem with that while on the plateau." He teased.

"That would be a plus." Marguerite sighed, "But on the plateau, I was able to get out of bed too."

"Well don't worry you get better now," he said staring at his watch, "but sadly I must go to another meeting."

"Why, are you still trying to fund another expedition to the plateau?" Marguerite mocked.

"No, but that's what I should be doing, but you know how our law enforcement works, if I don't get things done, no one will."

"Nice seeing you Marguerite so long." Challenger said as he left, while Marguerite laid back and went back to her reading.

(Malone's Household)

Malone and Veronica got out of their automobile as the press unable to enter the hospital, swarmed the outside of the Malone household, As the press questioned them on the shooting incident. "Mr. Malone was anyone killed?" Malone held Veronica's hand, as if he was going to loose her in the crowed, till he made it to the front of the mob like group. "No, no one was killed." While another reporter asked. "Do you know the currant condition of the bride and groom?" "Yes, yes we do." Starting to feel suffocated, Malone had to get out of there before they could ask him anymore question. "Please no more questions, I will personally put all the information on the incident in the weekends paper, just please leave." Malone demanded, as he dragged Veronica with him as the gates closed to the their household. Which kept the press from getting any further. The two ran into the house and sat down on the nearest chairs, catching their breaths. Malone chuckled. "Things like this make me miss the plateau."

"Me too." Veronica replied, irritably.

(The Police station)

Robert, the little rat he was, walked into the station. But not with a guilty conscience, only greed was on his mind. As he then walked up to the desk counter as a middle-aged police officer was jotting notes on paper. "Excuse me sir?" He asked, as the policeman put his things in a file as he then noticed Robert and walked back to him.

"How can I help you?"

Robert cleared his throat as he asked, "I heard that there was reward money for information on finding the man who fired shots at the Roxton wedding?"

The man thought for a moment staring at Robert in thought, " Ah, yes 10 thousand dollars, that is, if it's accurate information."

Robert only smirked, "I assure you, you'll know were to find him." The Policeman took out a pad and pencil holding the pencil, ready to write. "Fine then what information is it that you have?"

"Today in about a half an hour Gunter Guttenberg is going to the county's hospital to finish what he started." As the policeman hurriedly wrote it down.

In a rush to give out the information, the officer quickly asked, "And how would you like your reward?"

"Cash"

"Well then you wait in that seat, if we get our man, you'll get your reward." The officer called out as he hurried away. Robert then sat in a seat as he put his hands behind head and relaxed as he mumbled to himself, "thank you Gunter, who would have thought your stupidity would be worth a fortune?" While the Policeman at the desk scrambled to give the information the others.

To be continued… don't forget to review, the more I get, the quicker I update )


	6. chapter 5

Chapter: 6 

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**Grammar/Spelling alert**: I'll still have grammar trouble, so please bare with me.

**Rating:** PG-13, for language and violence.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh, and those who review, I'll list a thank you at the end of the story for your effort. )

**(The Hospital)**

Gunter slowly approached the hospital as he looked around at his surroundings, as it was starting to get dark outside. When he entered the main room he realized that it was empty, except for a nurse at the front desk. Her nose was as usual, in a book, as she didn't notice the man who was standing before her. With his finger he lightly rolled her pencil onto the floor, as she bent to pick it up he used his fist to nock her unconscious onto the floor. Gunter then hurriedly searched the rooms, as finally he stormed into Marguerite's.

Roxton came to the front of the hospital with a pleasant grin on his face, as he held a bouquet of closed red roses in hand. He wanted to surprise her, since today it was time for her to finally come home, to their home.

Gunter stepped next to Marguerite's bed seeing that she was asleep, as he noticed the room smelled of perfume and coffee. Gunter took out his gun but hesitated ash he put it back since, there was another way, a less messy way. "Ah, Mrs. Krux your death will be my happiness." He whispered eerily into Marguerite ear, as she started to wake, while her eyes were partially open. "Roxton I'm sleeping." She mumbled. When her eyes finally cleared from drowsiness, she then saw the man beside her was not Roxton. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She demanded trying to sit up, but was still unable without assistance.

"Just getting my revenge." Gunter replied causally

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" She asked as uneasiness overcame her.

"You killed my brother and so shall you die."

"What brother, what are you talking about?" She demanded.

"How could you have forgotten? Remember on the damned plateau?" He yelled as anger was starting to overwhelm him.

"Ah yes that bastard." Margurite hissed through her teeth.

"Enough questions, you must die." Gunter flung himself towards Marguerite, wrapping his rough hands around her thin neck.

Roxton then entered the hospital, and as he walked up to the front desk, he dropped the flowers he had brought, when he caught a glance of the unconscious nurse. Fear ran down his spine, as he checked the nurse's pulse, and sighed with relief, as she just unconscious. Then suddenly he leapt to his feet, as he heard Marguerite's cry.

Gunter was straggling her as she fought him, only being able to embed her nails into his skin, while trying to gasp for air. Then suddenly Roxton charged into the room, seeing Gunter strangling Marguerite, Roxton then bawled his hand into a fist and punched Gunter in the nose, slamming him into the wall. Gunter had let go of Marguerite's throat as he was thrown back holding his bleeding nose. Marguerite held her throat, trying to catch her breath, coughing and gagging as an affect. Gunter then charged Roxton punching in the chest, as Roxton staggered back from having the wind knocked out of him, his rage grew as with adrenalin he punched Gunter directly in the head, knocking him out cold. Finally Gunter's limp body slumped forward, onto the cold floor as Roxton regaining his composure, walked to Marguerite grabbing her hand.

"Marguerite are you okay?" He asked sincerely

"Well for a person who has gotten strangled and shot in the same week yah." She said hoarsely, as Roxton rubbed her back, while she coughed some more. They held each other, as they kissed, then Marguerite kissed his forehead sighing with relief.

Suddenly the cops followed by Malone, Veronica and Challenger entered the hospital, as the three helped the unconscious nurse, the police entered Marguerites room. Seeing the distraught couple, and the slumped body of Gunter, two of the policemen grabbed Gunter's arms as they dragged him out of the room. Finally Veronica, Challenger, and Malone entered the room.

"Are you guys all right," Veronica asked worriedly.

" Thanks to Roxton we are." Marguerite said, rubbing her bruised throat while holding onto Roxton's arm.

**To be continued… don't forget to review, Next chapter the conclusion, wheee )**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 7 

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**Rating:** PG-13, for language and violence.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh, and those who reviewed I'd like to thank: EsmeW, TLWfreak, cairo1, ParsifalinHeels, SierraSunshine, prin69, barbiedahl3, RoxtonsChick, and Di12381. Your reviews meant so much to me, thanks.

Gunter had become conscious while he was dragged into a police car, muttering to himself, as at a corner of his eye he saw Robert being paid by one of the officers, counting the cash in his hand with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

"Robert you filthy basterd!" Gunter yelled as he was suddenly stopped by a hit in the chest from one of the officer's clubs, who then ordered him,

"Shut up and get in the bloody car!"

"That's rich filthy rat to you Gunter" Robert said to himself smiling as he put the money in his pocket and walked away.

"Shut up!" The police officer shouted pushing Gunter into the car. As the last officer asked Roxton and the others a couple more questions they then left too.

As Marguerites nerves were finally calmed, Roxton walked out of the room remembering the flowers.

"These are for you." Roxton pulled the flowers from behind is back which put joy on Marguerite's face.

"Oh there beautiful." Marguerite said, as she held them up to her nose and inhaled the aroma of the roses, as the couple was then pulled into a much-needed kiss. Forgetting that the others were still in the room. Malone was getting a little uncomfortable, cleared his throat as he spoke. "Isn't Marguerite going home today, or tonight I should say?" The couple looked at each other and smiled they had forgotten all about it.

After thoroughly been examined by the doctors, except for the bruises on Marguerite's neck, she hadn't received any serious injuries, so the doctor gave the okay for her to leave but with Roxton they left the warning not to let her get out of bed for another 2 weeks, so she wouldn't ripped her wound open again.

"Lets go guys." Veronica said, pushing the others out so she could help Marguerite get dressed. The others stood outside the door. While outside Roxton smiled as he noticed Challengers anxiousness.

"Challenger, didn't you mention how you had another discussion meeting tonight?" Challenger looked at his pocket watch.

"Yes, oh my, I need to leave to get my things in order."

"Then go Challenger, Marguerite won't hold it against you if you leave."

"Thanks old boy, well so long." Challenger took his hat and hurried out the door. Roxton knocked on Marguerites door.

"How are you girls doing in there?"

"Hold your horses!" Marguerite barked, having trouble getting the layers of clothing on.

The men only laughed in response. It wasn't till 10 minutes later that marguerite finally had on her formal outfit on, as Veronica helped her to stand. Roxton gently picked Marguerite up in his arms, so Veronica could get the wheelchair from the back. "Here you go." Roxton said as he gently placed her onto the wheel chair, and then they all left going to their cars. Malone and Veronica gave their hugs and said their goodbyes as they got into their cars and drove off. Roxton opened their back door as he helped Marguerite slid onto the seat, and then so did Roxton, as then he directed to his chauffer. "Bring us home." 4 months had passed, but Marguerite was already up on her feet, as if nothing happened. They then decided to have a private, less glamorous wedding, but a wedding nonetheless. But what came to shock for them all was that Marguerite wanted to spend their honeymoon on the plateau. Roxton thought maybe France, or a tropical island, but the plateau was the last thing on his mind. Surprisingly it was one of the best times they had spent together. The couple was then embraced while sitting by a roaring fire, happily in their cozy, luxurious, household. As Marguerite and Roxton sipped their warmly brewed tea, Roxton broke the silence. "Do you know why that man was after you?" She only nodded her head. "Care to share?" He asked, with his brows arched in interest. "Let's just say it's all buried in the past, for which it shall stay." Roxton didn't feel like fighting, as he noticed his wife had fallen asleep. After smothering the fire, he picked his wife from the ground and laid her onto the bed, as he too lied down, and fell asleep next to her. Embraced, as they dreamed of happier times. 

**THE END **

A/N what can I say I hate unhappy endings. **… don't forget to review,**


End file.
